Playboy
by hanalaytis
Summary: Kazune adalah seorang playboy yang akan balas dendam pada Karin. Kazune melakukan balas dendam dengan Karin! Apa jadinya jika tak suka jadi suka? Apa lagi yang akan terjadi jika masalah menimpa hubungan mereka? LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! R&R?
1. 1 : I Hate You

**Hallo semua, Hana kembali membenahi fanfic ini. Niatnya sih, mau di publish ulang. Tapi, entah kenapa, Hana malas publish ulang. Jadi, cuma Hana edit saja. Yang udah baca mungkin berminat review lagi? ^^ Review ne, ne, ne? ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Playboy**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, OOC, Typo & Miss Typo, De Es Be.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 : I Hate You<strong>

* * *

><p>"P.U.T.U.S! Kau paham kan?" ucapku meninggikan suara di awal dan mengejanya. Aku menatap sosok di depanku datar—Rika Karasuma. Sedikit merasa jengkel karena ia sama sekali tak mengerti ucpanku yang kuucapkan sejak tadi. Dia ini bodoh atau apa sih? Kenpa tak juga paham-paham!<p>

"Kenapa? Kenapa kita putus Kazune?" tanya Rika yang menahan tangis di depanku.

"Karena aku tak menyukaimu! Kau itu sudah tak kuanggap pacar lagi! Kau membosankan!" kataku sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Rika kini menanggis dengan histeris. Tapi aku tak menggubrisnya. Dia kan sudah bukan siapa-siapaku, jadi buat apa aku urusnya? Malah merepot bukan jadinya kalau aku mengurusnya? Dia juga sangat menyebalkan, manja, dan genit pula! Aku menyusuri jalan menuju kantin. Beberapa siswi yang berada di sekitarku. Berteriak histeris karena melihatku. Ya, aku—Kazune Kujyou—adalah siswa dengan wajah yang di atas rata-rata, aku pintar, dan juga kapten klub basket di sekolahku. Wajar bukan kalau banyak _fansgirl _yang mengerubungiku? Tapi, aku tak menggubris mereka. Dengan santai aku berjalan melewati mereka.

Di kantin, aku bertemu Jin Kuga sahabatku yang sering menjadi rivalku sekaligus pacar adikku yang tersayang—Kazusa dan Michiru Nishikiori sahabat lamaku yang tengah asyik makan siang. Mereka seperti merasakan kehadiranku dan menenggok ke arahku.

"Bagaimana? Kau jadi putus sama Rika?" tanya Jin saat aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Dasar playboy!" ucap Michi sambil menggeplak kepalaku dengan tangan kananya. Aku mengusap kepalaku dan menatap Michi tajam. Sedangkan Michi? Dia hanya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya nyengit tiga jari padaku. Aku mendengus melihat perilakunya.

Michi bilang jika aku playboy? Ya, aku memang playboy di sekolah ini. Aku sudah bergonta-ganti pacar puluhan. Ah... tidak, kurasa lebih! Mungkin sudah ratusan kali aku bergonta-ganti pacar. Ya, aku memang mudah bosan pada seorang. Bosan? Langsung ganti! Itu adalah kebiasaan yang sudah terprogam di kepalaku secara otomatis.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi, aku belum juga pulang. Itu karena menunggu adik kembarku—Kazusa Kujyou. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada batang pohon sakura di taman sekolah. Kutatap jam tangan putih yang berada di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Kini sudah jam 14.55 JST.

"Lama sekali," ucapku sambil mendengus sebal. Aku tak suka menunggu, apalagi menunggu seorang perempuan terlalu lama. Mereka itu lama dan lambat, tapi itu tak berlaku untuk adikku. Tapi, kali ini aku akan sabar menunggu adikku. Tak lama, Kazusa datang bersama seseorang. Aku menarik napas pelan. Lega, karena Kazusa segera tiba. Berarti, aku akan segera pulang dan bermain dengan PSPku.

"Maaf, agak telat!" ucapnya saat di dekatku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kutatap orang yang berada di sampingnya. Gadis dengan rambut _brunette _yang diikat dua, mata dengan iris berwarna _emerald_—Hanazono Karin. Itulah nama gadis itu. Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku menyabarkan diriku, karena pulang dengan Karin. Cewek yang amat, sangat, banget menyebalkan dan cerewet minta ampun. Kami segera pulang bersama, aku berjalan di samping kanan Kazusa dan di sisi kirinya Karin. Suasanya sunyi menyelimuti kami, sampai ketika Kazusa memecah keheningan.

"Karin, kau akan datang dengan siapa di pesta dansa sekolah?" tanya Kazusa.

"Aku tak tau. Yang jelas tidak bersama monster kelinci pirang yang buruk rupa di sampingmu itu," jawabnya enteng.

Apa? Monster kelinci pirang yang buruk rupa? Hei dengarkan dulu nona jelek dan ancur! Kau itu monster coklat yang jelek tau! Aku benar-benar benci padanya. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali dia! Kazusa yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa. Ia menyikut lenganku sambil tertawa. Aku mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan gadis jelek itu.

"Aku juga tak ingin datang dengan cewek jelek sepertimu!" balasku sambil menjulurkna lidah dan berlari di depannya. Saat aku berlari, aku menabrak tiang listrik. Otomatis, aku jatuh. _Kami-sama! _Dahiku rasanya amat sakit karena membentur tiang listrik yang keras itu. '_Kenapa harus ada tiang di depanku sih?_' batinku dan menatap tiang listrik pembawa masalah itu tajam. '_Aish..._ _Appo!' _aku mengusap dahiku dengan pelan.

"Dasar _baka_! Lihat kemana kau berlari!" ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arahku. Aku menggeram pelan mendengar ucapannya. Kazusa segera membantuku berdiri. Aku menatapnya tajam. Dia sama sekali tak takut, malah dia semakin menjulurkan lidahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan. Aku mendengus. Segera aku mendekatinya dan mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh.

"Hei! Dasar playboy jangan berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal itu lagi!" teriaknya dengan lantang.

"Kenapa? Takut?" ucapku tak kalah keras dengan suaranya.

Ia menatapku dengan tajam. Dan! **PLAK!—**tamparan yang panas dan tak seharusnya mengenai wajah tampanku ini menghiasi pipi kananku. Cap 5 jari berwarna merah menghiasinya. Aku menatap Karin tajam. Tapi, aku terkejut, saat melihat manik _emerald _itu tengah menatapku dengan sangat marah. Matanya benar-benar mengisyaratkan kalau ia amat marah padaku. Kazusa yang melihatnya kaget. Ia sedikit berjalan mundur dari kami berdua.

"Dengar _Ug__ly Prince_! Jangan kau buat aku tambah marah padamu! Karena membuat Rika menangis. Dan aku tak pernah takut padamu! Kau ini hanya playboy cap kaki 5 yang memuakkan!" teriak Karin lalu segera pergi.

'_Gadis aneh, jelek, menyebalkan! Dasar monster mata hijau! Kau itu jelek sekali! Sangat amat jelek bahkan!' _omelku padanya. Kazusa menatapku cemas.

"Kazu-_nii!_ Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kazusa cemas. Hal itu terlihat dari raut wajah dan suaranya.

"Ya, aku tak apa. Ayo kita pulang," aku segera menarik tangan Kazusa dan berjalan pulang. Kazusa mengangguk. Dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah. Aku memegang pipiku yang luar biasa sakit karena cewek jelek bernama Karin itu. Sesampainya di rumah, segera kuobati bekas tamparan plus luka terbentur tiang itu. Aku benar-benar benci padanya! Akan kubalas kau Karin! Ingat itu! Camkan ucapanku! Aku tak akan berbohong!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Esoknya, aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk balas dendam pada Karin. Semalam, aku menemukan cara jitu untuk balas dendam dengan Karin. Bel istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi, aku segera pergi menunggu Karin di tempat biasanya makan siang dengan teman-temannya bersama Michiru dan Jin Kuga. Tak lama Karin, Kazusa, dan Miyon datang. Karin terkejut saat ia melihatku. Ia menatapku tajam. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menatap tatapannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin sambil duduk.

"Ih~ Kok dingin sih? Nanti aku tak suka lagi lho!" jawabku sambil mendekatinya. Matanya melotot ke arahku. Tapi, aku tak perduli dengan itu. Aku berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Tangannya sudah bersiap siaga memberi tamparan atau mungkin tonjokan yang lebih dari kemarin. Aku menunjukkan setangkai bunga mawar. Matanya terbelalak. Mulutnya sedikit menganga karena _shock_. Begitu pula orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku. Ia menatap heran bunga mawar yang aku tunjukan pada Karin.

Jin yang tak percaya hal itu segera mencubit pipi Kazusa dan berakhir naas karena Kazusa memukul kepala Jin dengan keras. Michi menepuk pipinya perlahan. Mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia tak bermimpi. Dan Miyon? Dia hanya _shock _melihat apa yang aku lakukan.

"Jangan bercanda!" ucap Karin sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menampar. Ia kini akan menamparku. Tapi, segera kutahan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku. Ia terkejut bukan main. Aku selipkan bunga mawar itu di antara rambut _brunette_nya.

Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Dia malu? Yep! Sepertinya rencanaku akan berhasil. Aku menyeringai sesaat. Aku yakin rencanya ini akan sukses "Sudah ya!" ucapku sambil berlalu dam melambaikan tangan padanya. Sambil meneriaki namanya. Aku meninggalkan Michiru dan Jin yang masih terheran-heran. Tak lama, Michi dan Jin mengejarku. Kuamati Karin dari jauh. _'Ini baru awal rencanaku! Tunggu saja nanti!' _batinku sambil menyeringai puas.

"Apa kau gila? Memberi setangkai mawar pada Karin? Bisa-bisa kau mati di tangan Karin!" ucapku Jin yang masih _shock _dengan kejadian tadi.

"Mungkin," jawabku enteng. Dan berjalan bertambah cepat. Meninggalkan Jin dan Michi yang masih _shock _setengah mati atas kejadian 5 menit yang lalu.

"Dia sudah tak waras lagi," bisik Michi pada Jin dan dijawab Jin dengan anggukan kepala mengiyakan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bel pulang sudah bergema memenuhi seluruh lingkungan sekolah. Semua siswa-siswi kelasku berteriak senang. Yoshi-_sensei_ segera mengakhiri pelajaran Biologinya dengan berdoa. Setelah itu siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas dengan tergesa. Kini, hanya tinggal Karin, Kazusa dan aku yang berada di kelas.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ucapku sembari menarik tangan Kazusa dan Karin bersemangat.

Karin diam tak merespon. Jadi, aku dapat menariknya dengan tenang. Entah kenapa kurasa tangan Karin amat hangat. Aku merasa nyaman saat menyentuh tangan dengan kulit berwarna putih itu. Tapi, segera kutepis pikiran aneh itu. Saat sampai di luar gerbang sekolah. Karin menjauh dariku, atau lebih tepatnya menjaga jarak dariku. Karena aku berada di tengah dengan di sisi kanan Karin dan sisi kiri Kazusa.

"Hei Karin!" ucapku.

"Hn?" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Karin. Ia menatap jalanan datar. Bunga mawar yang kuselipkan di rambutnya masih rapi di tempatnya. Aku menyeringai tipis. Aku segera menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Sudah dapat pasangan untuk pesta dansa besok?" tanyaku ramah.

"Belum," jawabnya datar tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Aduh... Panas nih!" gurau Kazusa sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya pada dirinya—berusaha menjadi kesejukan.

Aku menatap tajam ke arah Kazusa. Tatapan tajam yang mengisyaratkan _'Jangan-katakan-yang-aneh-aneh-atau-kan-akan-menyesal!' _. Kazusa yang melihatku hanya tersenyum jahil. Lalu hanya nyengir tak jelas. Aku menarik napas panjang. Kazusa sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku.

"Kau nanti suka lho Kazu-_nii!_" bisiknya di telingaku. Aku sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Kami berjalan hingga saat sampai di perempatan jalan. Karin berjalan ke arah selatan sedangkan Kazusa dan aku ke arah utara.

"Sampai jumpa _sweety_!" teriakku pada Karin.

"Jangan panggil aku _sweety_ bodoh! Dasar _U__gly Prince!_" balasnya berteriak dengan ketus. Aku menyeringai. Aku yakin rencanaku ini akan berjalan lancar. Aku berlari menuju rumah. Meninggalkan Kazusa di belakang.

"Kau sangat aneh ini melebihi dari biasanya Kazu-_nii_!" ucap Kazusa.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Is it a bad story? _**

**_Leave your opinion in review please!  
><em>**


	2. 2 : Revenge Time

**Annyeong! Ini chapter ini kembali Hana edit. Semoga suka ne? Jadi, review, review, review ne? ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menatap luar jendela. Malas sekali memperhatikan Ken-sensei yang sedang mengomel mengajar fisika. Hei! Aku ini sudah jenius! Jadi, tak perlu terlalu memperhatikan bukan? Aku yakin jika pelajaran fisika aku akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna dengan mudah. Jangan salahkan aku? Otakku memang sudah jenius. Aku tersenyum kecil sesaat. Membayangkan rencanaku yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Pasti dia tak menolakku. Waktunya balas dendam!<p>

"Aku yakin, ini akan berhasil," bisikku pelan seraya menyeringai tipis.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Playboy**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Deskripsi sulit dipahami, AU, OOC , Typo & Miss Typo dimana-mana, De Es Be.**

* * *

><p><strong>2 : Revenge Time<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menatap gadis yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil membaca novel. Rambut <em>brunette <em>bergerak seiring dengan hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Perlahan, kugerakkan kakiku menuju dirinya. Ia masih sibuk atau asyik membaca novel hingga tak merasakan kehadiranku.

"Hai," ucapku dengan senyum menawanku. Sedikit kugoyangkan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Dia—Karin—tak tak merespon sama sekali. Aku segera duduk di sampinya. Lalu kurebut novel yang tengah ia baca dengan paksa.

"Novel apa ini _sweety_?" tanyaku. Kuamati sambul novel dengan sampul warna _pink _dan rentetan tulisan tebal yang merupakan nama novel dengan warna putih. Aku membaca sinopsis novel itu sejenak.

"_Sweety_?" ucapnya binggung dan heran. Sebelas alisnya terangkat menatapku. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum menawan. Karin sama sekali tak merubah raut wajahnya. Ia masih dengan wajah bingung menatapku. Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar menatap wajah itu. Wajahnya terasa sangat imut itu sugguh menggemaskan! '_Aish! Baka Kazune!_' segera kutepis semua pemikiran aneh yang datang entah darimana itu.

"_Cause, you're my sweety_!" jawabku dengan senyum menawan. **BLETAK!**—Karin menjitak kepalaku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan datar dan ketus. Jitakan itu membuatku merasa nyeri di kepalaku. Aku menatap Karin memelas dan memanyunkan bibirku. Karin mengambil novelnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu!" ucapnya ketus. Ia kembali membaca novelnya. Karin menatapku sejenak dan kembali menatap lembaran novel yang ia baca. "Jangan gunakan wajah jelek seperti itu _Ugly __Prince_. Wajahmu membuatku ingin muntah," ucapnya sambil menaikan sedikit novelnya.

Aku mendengus. Bukankah ekspresi wajahku tadi membuatku terkesan imut? Kenapa dia malah mengatakan bahwa ingin muntah melihat ekspresi wajahku yang imut itu. Aku melirik menatap Karin. Di balik novel berisi 400 halaman yang ia baca terlihat rona tipis berwarana merah di pipinya. Aku berdiri sejenak. Segera aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kalau kau bilang wajahku membuatmu ingin muntah. Kenapa kau malah malu?" tanyajy sambil sedikit menyeringai. Ia membalikkan posisi duduknya membelakangiku. Masih ada rona tipis merah dipipinya. Aku mendekapnya. Ia tersentak pelan.

"A—Apa yang kau mau _Ugly Prince_?!" tanyanya gugup dan mara.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa nanti malam. Bagaimana?" kataku pelan sembari pelan melepaskan dekapanku.

Karin menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Dahinya berkerut sedikit menandakan bahwa ia sedang heran. Karin menatapku intens. Ia mengamati wajahku. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya pada batang pohon sakura. Ia menatapku datar.

"Bagaimana _sweety?_" tanyaku manja padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus mau?" tatanya ketus.

"Karena kita harus membawa pasangan ke pesat dansa itu. Kau tau? Semua sudah memiliki pasangan kecuali. Ya, kau tahu kan?" ucapku. Karin menarik napas sejenak. Ia menatapku datar dan menghela napas panjang. Karin berdiri dan menepuk roknya—membersihkan dari debu tanah yang menempel di roknya.

"Baiklah. Ini karena terpaksa," jawabnya lalu seger pergi melenggang entah kemana.

"E—Eh?" aku hanya bengong sendiri mendengarnya. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ya, kau tak salah dengar Kazune. Aku menyeringai tipis. Yes! Balas dendamku akan berjalan. Tunggu saja pembalasannya Hanazono Karin! Aku segera balas dendam padamu atas perbuatanmu kemarin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pesta dansa akan dimulai 1 jam lagi. Aku sekarang berada di taman kota. Atau tepatnya di dalam mobilku yang tepat berseberangan dengan taman kota. Aku menggunakan pakaian untuk menghadiri pesta dansa yang simpel tapi keren. Aku mengenakan _ham_ putih dengan celana kain berwarna hitam dan _jass _berwarna hitam. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu si _Monster Mata Hijau. _Kami berjanji akan bertemu disini. _Well_, aku tak tahu alamat rumah Karin. Jadi, aku tak menjemputnya. Dan jika aku tahu, aku juga tak mau menjemputnya.

"Dia ini lama sekali!" gerutu sedikit berteriak. Aku memukul stir mobilku pelan. Aku mendengus sebal. Menunggu itu membosankan. Aku mengambil PSP yang sengaja kubawa karena aku merasa akan bosan. Segera aku memainkan PSPku yang menjadi sahabat setiaku.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**—Aku merasa ada yang mengetuk kaca jendela mobilku. Segera aku matikan PSPku dan meletakannya. Aku segera membuka kaca jendela yang diketuk itu. Aku terkejut bukan main. Melihat Karin yang agak menarik napas cukup panjang. Aku mengerti bahwa ia lelah, karena ia kemari dengan tergesa. Aku terkejut melihat penampilannya yang berbalik total dengan di sekolah.

Ia mengenakan _dress _berwarna putih dengan bagian atas berbentuk seperti memiliki lengan pendek dan berwarna hitam, ada pita hitam yang berada di pinggang bagian kanan, serta _high heels _dengan warna dan dompet berwarna putih. Rambut _brunette _yang biasa diikat ditata dengan sederhana dan rapi dengan jepit kupu transparan membuatnya... Ehm agk cantik. Ya, agak cantik.. Aku hanya bilang agak cantik, bukan berarti aku menyukainya bukan?

"_Gomene_ aku terlambat," ucapnya pelan.

"Tak apa, masuklah," jawabku.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kya! itu Kazune_-kun_! Dia keren sekali!" itulah yang pertama kali aku dengar setibanya di halaman sekolah. Dan segera saja, para _fansgirl_ yang merepotkan minta ampun itu mengerumuniku. Aku mendengus. _'Merepotkan_,' batinku. Aku mendengus dan berusaha lepas dari kerumunan mereka yang menyiksaku ini. Sejenak, aku melirik ke belakang, memastikan keadaan Karin. Mungkin ia kabur. _And great!_ Ia kabur sekarang! Mungkin ia risih dan para _semut _ini.

Aku segera menerobos kerumunan para _fansku_ dan mencari si berteriak kecewa melihatku pergi dari mereka. Aku ingin segera menemukan Karin dan memulai aksi balas dendamku. Bukan hal lain dan aneh, seperti ya suka. Ah... Lupakan saja. Aku segera menghapus kata itu dari otakku. Rencanaku balas dendam bukan suka sama Karin. Segera aku membuang pikiranku itu. Segera aku melangkahkan kakiku mencari Karin yang pergi entah kemana.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Iris _shappier_ku melihat sosok yang kucari dengan duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Ia menatap para orang yang tengah berdansa dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menghela napas beberapa kali. Kurasa ia bosan. Aku menyeringai tipis, segera aku melangkah mendekatinya.

"Karin," ucapku pelan sembari memegang bahunya. Ia menatapku sekilas. Alisnya naik sebelah seperti bertanya padaku melalui mimik wajah yang menanyakan _'apa'_. Aku sedikit menunduk dan berjongkok di depannya, kuulurkan tanganku padanya. Aku berpura-pura agar momen ini menjadi romantis untuknya. Ia hanya menatap tanganku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku menyunggingkan _killer smile_ku padanya dan kukatakan "Ayo kita berdansa _sweety._"

Rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya yang berwarna putih. Hatiku tertawa melihatnya termakan permainanku. '_Aku memang sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang,' _pikirku. Dengan ragu, Karin menerima uluran tanganku. Kami berjalan menuju lapangan dansan. Aku dan Karin berdansa. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya. Aku merasa sesuatu yang berbeda, suatu kehangat—itu yang kurasa. Aku tak pernah merasakan tangan yang hangat seperti ini. Tapi, lagi-lagi kutepis pikiran itu dari benakku. '_Ini hanya permainan,' _ingatku.

Musik mengalun lembut diikuti dengan gerakan dansaku dan Karin yang senada. Aku melirik beberapa orang. Mereka menatap kami kagum. Mungkin mengira kami cocok. Menurutku tidak. Kami tak akan pernah cocok. Dia tidak pantas untukku. Aku terlalu keren untuknya. Dan dia itu jelek, sangat jelek. Beberapa fansgirlku _shock _melihat adegan ini. Meraka bahkan menanggis melihat kami. Itu berlebihan bukan? Aku segera mengembalikkan konsentrasiku pada dansa ini. Aku menatap iris _emerland_ Karin.

"Karin," ucapku pelan.

"Hm?" jawabnya ringat tanpa menatapku.

"Aa—aku ingin bilang sesuatu nanti," kataku berbisik pelan di telinganya ada sedikit rasa _dag-dig-dug _saat aku membisikan kalimat itu. Karin hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan kami melanjutkan acara dansa kami lagi. Aku menarik napas. Kenapa ada perasaan _dag-dig-dug_ saat aku membisikannya. _'Aish! Lupakan!' _batinku.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jarum panjang menunjukkan pukul 6 dan jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul 8. Acara dansa telah selesai. Kini adalah acara panggung musik yang diisi anak-anak yang mengikuti ekstra musik. Aku hanya menikmati alunan lagu yang cukup yang menenangkan ini. Lagu klasik yang sering aku dengar tapi sangat syahdu di dengar. Aku meminum _orange juice _yang aku ambil sembari menghayati lantunan lagu ini. Mataku melirik ke arah kananku. Aku melihat Karin tengah meminum _orange juice_nya. Kurasa, ini saat yang kurang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Hei Kazune!" Jin menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Ngh?" jawabku cuek dan sedikit dingin.

"Kau dansa dengan Karin ya? Bagaimana rasanya? Menyenangkan ya? Ya jelas karena kau kan su—" aku segera menyumbat mulut Jin dengan sepotong kue. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan ketus. Ia mencoba menelan _chesse cake _yang kugunakan untuk menyumbat mulutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

"Ka—Kau ini jahat sekali pada sahabatmu ini!" ucapnya pada dengan tatapan kesal. Aku terkekeh pelan dan menyeringai sesaat padanya. Jin sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat senyumku. Sesaat itu nyengir tiga jari padaku. _'Dia ini aneh,' _batinku melihat tingkah idola yang mesum itu.

"Biarkan saja, ini hakku. Dan, aku sama sekali tak menyukainya," jawabku dengan penekanan dikata tak menyukainya.

Jin menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek "Kalau kau nanti jadi suka, kau harus meneraktirku dengan Michi. Ah... Kazusa juga harus di traktir! Bagaimana?"

Aku menghela nafas pelan "Baiklah."

"Hei, Kazune sudah ya? Aku mau sama adikmu dulu," ucap Jin sambil melenggang pergi ke arah Kazusa.

"YAA! Jangan apa-apan adikku!" seruku. Jin menoleh ke arahku dan menunjukan jempolnya. Aku tersenyum. Meskipun ia itu ya begitulah kau tau? Mesum. Tapi, ia tak mungkin berani dengan Kazusa. Malah ia takut dengan Kazusa. Tapi, dia tetap menjaga Kazusa dengan baik. Aku melihat mereka—Kazusa dan Jin—terlihat mesra sekali. Aku iri dengan mereka. Aku ingin segera punya pacar. Lagi dan lagi aku menepis pikiranku tantang ide pacaran_**. **_Aku segera mendekati Karin yang tengah mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam.

"Hei," sapaku pelan dengan melemparkan _killer smile _andalanku padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan sambil menatap wajahku.

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu," ucapku. Aku menarik napas panjang, mencoba mempersiapkan diri sesuai dengan rencanaku. "A—aku mau kau jadi pacarku. Ternyata aku menyukaimu," ucapku dengan nada dan mimik wajah yang kusesuaikan agar Karin mau menerimaku. Iris _emerald _Karin membulat sesaat. Bibir kecilnya terbuka sesaat.

"Ma—maksudmu! Kau me—menyukaiku?" tanya tak percaya dengan setengah berteriak. Aku pun berpura-pura sedikit malu dan mengangguk pelan. Karin lagi-lagi kaget dan _shock_ Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tanganku kugunakan untuk menaikkan dagunya. Agar ia menatapku.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku pelan. Sesaat dia diam. Tak ada komentar sama sekali yang melesat melalui bibir mungilnya itu. Apa aku gagal menjalankan balas dendamku? Semoga tidak. Aku ingin balas dendam dengannya karena kemarin membuatku malu dan kesakitan.

"I—Iya. A—aku ma—mau kok," ucapnya dengan tersipu. Aku segera memeluknya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukanku. Perlahan ia mau membalas pelukanku. Aku merasa sedikit sensasii berbeda saat memeluknya. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Jantungku berasa melakuakn senam jantung karena detakan yang tak berhenti-henti ini.

"_Love you sweety!_" ucapkku pelan.

"_Love you too Ugly Prince_," jawab Karin padaku dengan rona merah dipipinya. Aku tersenyum pelan. Sepertinya rencanaku akan berjalan lancara. Tunggu saja pembalasannya Hanazono Karin. E—Eh! Tunggu dulu. Aku menatap wajahnya, sedikit kumiringkan kepala saat menatapnya.

"Kau tadi panggil aku apa?" tanyaku lembut.

"_Ugly Prince,_" jawab Karin dengan senyum tak berdosa.

"YAA! Kau ini jahat sekali _sweety!_"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**_What do you think?_  
><strong>

**_Is it a bad chapter? Leave me your opinion in review please!  
><em>**


	3. 3 : My Feeling

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

**Ada yang tau kenapa Hana mengedit fanfic ini? Karena ini fanfic pertama Hana yang Hana rasa ancur luar. Biasa jadi Hana edit soalnya Hana malah publish ulang. Rencananya, fanfic Hana yang pada banyak salahnya mau Hana edit semua kok. _OK, I can't say anything else. So, let's read!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Playboy**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, OOC, Typo & Miss Typo terbang dimana-mana, De Es Be.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 : My Feeling<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kazu-<em>nii <em>sudah gila!" teriak Kazusa memecah keheningan di rumah saat pagi hari. Ia mengagetkanku yang sedang melamun sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh saat beramain PSP. Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan menatapnya datar. Kazusa menatapku ngeri, ia segera berjalan menjauh seikit dariku.

"Enak saja! Kakakmu yang tampan, jenius, dan _cool _seperti ini kamu bilang gila!" jawabku ketus dan menatapnya datar. Kazusa yang mendengar jawabanku langsung _shock_, ia menepuk pipinya beberapa kali untuk membangunkannya dari mimpi. Aku menatap jam dinding. Jarum panjang menunjukkan angka 7 dan jarum pendek menunjukkan jam 6. Segera aku mengambil ponselku dan mengirim pesan singkat ke Karin.

__From : Kazune Kujyou ( _+81 – 212 – 342– xxx )___

* * *

><p><em><em><em>To : Hanazono Karin ( +81 – 778 – 212 – xxx )<em>  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em>Ohayou sweety! Kau mau kencan hari ini? ^^<br>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Send this message<span>_

* * *

><p>Aku tersenyum saat mengirim pesan itu. Kazusa hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahku. <em>'Karin pasti akan menjawab degan cepat!' <em>batinku dengan sedikit senyum atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Aku merasa ponselku bergetar, segera saja aku ambil ponselku. Benar saja, Karin langsung menjawabnya.

_From : Hanazono Karin ___( +81 – 778 – 212 – xxx )____

* * *

><p><em>To : Kazune Kujyou <em><em>( <em>+81 – 212 – 342– xxx )<em>__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Ohayou Ugly Prince :p Kencan? Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. OK, aku setuju<br>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Reply this message<span>_

* * *

><p>Segera aku mengetikkan jawaban dengan cepat. Sebelum mengirim pesan itu. Kubaca pesan itu dengan teliti. Sejenak, aku membayangkan ekspresi Karin saat kami kencan. Haha! Sepertinya aku sangat menyukai permainan ini.<p>

__From : ____Kazune Kujyou __( _+81 – 212 – 342– xxx )_________

* * *

><p><em>To : <em><em> Hanazono Karin <em><em><em>( +81 – 778 – 212 – xxx )<em>____  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Baiklah, kita bertemu di taman jam 10. Aku tunggu sweety!<br>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Send this message<span>_

* * *

><p>Aku tertawa senang setelah mengirim pesan itu. OK, sepertinya aku mulai berlebihan sekarang. Kazusa menatapku dengan menyergit dahi. Ia bergumam entah apa sambil menunjuk-nunjukku. Tapi, aku tak perduli. Hari ini Minggu, kurasa taman akan penuh. Jadi, mungkin meyenangkan bila kencan di taman. Hei! Kenapa a—aku jadi berbunga-bunga bergini! Kenapa sih! Ingat Kazune. Kau disini balas dendam, bukan menyukai nona aneh seperti Karin!<p>

"Kau mau kencan dengan Karin ya Kazu-_nii_?" tanya Kazusa.

"Euh?" aku hanya bertanya balik sambil menunjuk diri. Kenapa aku berlagak sedikit bodoh di depan adikku ini? Aish! Kenapa _image_ku jadi aneh seperti ini sih! Kazusa mendengus sebal. Ia menatapku datar sambil bergumam tak karuan.

"TIDAK JADI!" jawabnya ketus lalu bergegas pergi. Aku hanya menatap kepergian Kazusa dengan aneh. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kamar. Bersiap-bersiap untuk kencan bersama _sweety! _E—eh, kok ja—jadi aku yang aneh begini. '_TIDAK INI TIDAK BOLEH! Aku tak boleh suka pada Karin,_' batinku. Segera kutepis pikiran yang aneh itu jauh-jauh.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tidak! Aku terlambat!" aku segera membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar. Aku menoleh ke belakang melihat Kazusa yang tengah asyik menonton televisi.

"Aku pergi dulu!" seruku.

"_Hai!_" jawab Kazusa enteng. Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobilku. Segera kupacu mobilku menuju rumah Karin. Aish! Kenapa aku bisa terlambat hanya karena pusing memilih penampilan untuk kencan balas dendam dengan Karin? _Baka _Kazune!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Setelah memarkir mobil. Aku segera berlari melesay ke taman. Sesampainya di taman, aku melihat Karin yang tengah duduk di bangku berwarna putih di bawah pohon sakura. Ia mengenakanbaju lengan pendek dan memakai jaket tak berlengan berwarna putih, ia mengenakan _jeans _putih. Penampilannya itu dipadu dengan sepatu putih dan tas berwarna putih. Tak lupa rambut _brunette_nya yang diikat dua. Sesakali ia melihat jam tangan putih yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**—jantungku berdetak tak karuan melihat penampilannya yang eum cantik. Aish! _Baka! _Kenapa aku jadi aneh seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Aish! Kau aneh Kazune! Segera kubuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke arah Karin. Sedikit aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan berteriak memanggil namanya. Karin menoleh ke arahku, ia tersenyum simpul.

"_Gomene_, aku terlambat," ucapku.

Karin menatapku sejenak. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang eum manis sedikit. "Tak apa. Aku juga belum terlalu lama datang kok," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum lembut yang memang sengaja aku buat. Segera aku menggandeng tangannya. Karin sedikit tersentak dengan perilakuku. Tangannya lembut dan terasa hangat di tanganku. Aku menatap wajahnya. Ia tersenyum manis padaku. A—apa ini? Aku merasa senang bila kami bersama. Aku merasa, dia selalu ada di sampingku. Aku merasa ia sangat berharga. A—apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? TIDAK! Ini sangat mustahil!

"Kau kenapa melamun?" tanya Karin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A—Ah! Tak apa. Ayo jalan-jalan," aku segera menarik tangannya bersemangat. Selama kami berdua berjalan bersama dalam diam. Pikiranku diisi banyak pertanyaan tentang Karin. Aish! Kau bodoh Kazune Kujyou! Jangan berpikir macam-macam sekarang!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kazune, aku capek isitirahat _ne_?" pintanya.

"Ya," jawabku singkat sambil menanggukan kepala. Kami segera duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Ia mendongak menatap langit yang berwarna _soft blue sky_. Ia menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu. Aku sedikit aneh dengan tatapan matanya. Benar-benar, aku tak pernah melihat tatapan mata seperti itu. A—Aku merasa tatapan itu menyakitkan sekali.

"Kau kenapa Karin?" tanyaku sedikit cemas.

"Ah! Aku tak apa," jawabnya kaget. Aku hanya menyergit dahi. Ia bohong. Aku dapat melihat kebohongannya dari sorot matanya. HEI! Jangan tuduh aku yang tidak-tidak hanya karena aku bisa melihat kebohongan dari sorot mata Karin. Banyak orang yang sering melakukan seperti itu bukan?

"Kau bohong. Cerita saja. Aku tak keberatan mendengar ceritamu." Karin menatap kearahku, ia segera menangis. Aku segera mendekapnya dengan erat. Aku mencoba menenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman. Aku ingin dia bisa nyaman dalam saat ini, karena itu memang yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Sepertinya, ia mengalami _moment_ yang membuatnya tertekan. Tak lama, ia pun bisa tenang.

"Hiks... Shi-_chan_ ma—mati!" ucapnya sambil menanggis.

"Shi-chan?" aku menyergit dahi heran. _'Apa lagi itu? Makanan?' _batinku.

"Kucingku," jawabnya masih sedikit terisak. Aku mendekapnya erat mencoba kembali menenangkannya. Aku menatap Karin dan senyum manis. Kuusap surai _brunette _miliknya. Karin menatapku dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo kubelikan kucing baru," jawabku. Aku segera menggandeng tangannya menuju mobilku yang berada di parkiran. Setelah itu kujalankan mobilku menuju ke _pet shop _yang berada cuku jauh dari taman kota. Sekarang aku tak ingin balas dendam pada Karin. Karena kini, hatiku sudah jatuh padanya. Aku sudah tak ingin melihatnya sedih—itu tujuan utamaku sekarang.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Menurutmu mana yang lucu?" tanya Karin padaku.

Aku melihat anak-anak kucing di toko hewan itu. Ada dua yang menurutku lucu. Seekor ucing dengan mata _blue sky_ dan bulu putih dengn totol-totol coklat dan hitam di sekitar telinganya. Serta seekor kucing bermata _onix_ dengan bulu berwarna putih dan totol abu-abu di mata kanannya. Aku segera menunjuk dua kucing itu yang menurutku lucu. Karin tersenyum melihatnya. Ia segera menunjuk-nunjuk kedua kucing itu.

"Ah! Itu sangat lucu," ucap Karin berbinar melihat kelakuan menggemas kedua kucing itu.

"Baiklah! Jadi yang itu ya!" aku segera memanggil penjaga toko dan membeli kedua kucing itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Setelah membeli 2 ekor kucing, aku dan Karin kembali ke taman. Kami melanjutkan kencan kami bersama dua kucing itu. Karin menatap kucing bermata _shappier_ itu. Sedangkan aku sibuk menatap kucing berwarna _onix_ itu. _'Lucu juga,' _batinku saat melihat dua kucing itu. Aku segera mengacak bulu halus kucing bermata _onix. _Kami kini duduk di bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon cemara dan berhadapan dengan air mancur di pusat taman.

"Kau lucu ya!" Karin membelai lembut kucing yang ia bawa. Aku tertawa ringan melihat tingkah Karin dan kucingnya. Karin menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Ia sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Aish! Dia menggemaskan sekali!

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin memberi nama siapa untuk kucingmu itu dan yang ini?" ucapku sambil menatap kedua kucing itu sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Karin yang masih sibuk dengan kucing bermata _shappier_.

"Yang ini Kha-_chan_ dan yang itu Rhi-_chan_," jawabnya sambil menunjuk kedua kucing itu bergiliran. Aku menatap Rhi-_chan_. Aku menatap mata _onix_ kucing yang menggemaskan itu. Entah kenapa. Matanya lucu sekali. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Karin juga ikut tertawa sambil menatap Kha-_chan_.

"Kazune, Rhi-_chan_ kau pelihara ya? Biar adil!" ucapnya sambil menunjukan _gummy smile_.

"Ya. Sekarang Rhi-_chan_ peliharaanku. Dan, kau rawat Kha-chan baik-baik _ne_?" jawabku sambil mengelus Rhi-_chan_. Rhi-_chan_ terlihat senang dengan perlakuanku. Ia segera menggerakan kedua telinganya menunjukan bahwa ia senang.

"_Of course!_" jawab Karin bersemangat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jam di taman telah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 JST karena sudah berdentang cukup keras sebanyak 15 kali. Saat jam itu berdentang dengan keras, Rhi-_chan_ dan Kha-_chan_ menjadi takut dan masuk ke kandang masing-masing. Aku dan Karin tertawa melihat perilakuan kedua peliharaan kami.

"Karin," panggilku pelan.

"_Nani_?" tanya Karin.

"A—ano. Aku janji, tak akan jadi playboy lagi. Because, _my love only you_," ucapku pelan dan sedikit malu. Karin tersenyum. Pipinya juga merona malu. Ia menanganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu ia segera memelukku. Aku tersenyum pelan. Kubalas pelukannya dengan hangat. Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke dagu Karin. Otomatis wajah Karin menatapku. Segera kutempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya selama 10 detik. Setelah itu, aku melepasnya. Karin kaget, matanya membulat. Ada rona merah tipi menghiasi pipinya.

"_Gomene_,"ucapku menyesal.

"Tak apa," jawabnya. Ia menarik tanganku sambil membawa kandang Kha-_chan_.

"Ayo pulang!" katanya dengan senang.

"_Ne!_" jawabku sambil membawa kandang Rhi-_chan._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku sampai di rumah pukul 16:00 JST. Aku menatap kandang Rhi_-chan_ yang berisi seekor kucing yang kini tengah duduk manis di dalam kandang. Ia menatapku sejenak dan mengeong padaku. Aku tersenyum senang. Sejenak aku tertawa.

"Eh.. Kazu-_nii_ sudah pulang? Apa itu?" tanya Kazusa saat melihatku dan menunjuk kandang Rhi-_chan_.

"Ini peliharaan baruku, namanya Rhi-_chan_. Tadi, aku dan Karin membelinya. Sebenarnya sih sepasang, tapi yang satu lagi dibawa Karin," jawabku enteng sambil membuka pintu kandang Rhi-_chan_. Rhi-_chan_ keluar dan ia duduk di bawah kakiku. Ia menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya pada kakiku. Aku tertawa geli merasakan perlilaku Rhi-_chan_.

"Betulkan apa yang aku bilang dulu! Kau dari yang tidak suka dengan Karin jadi suka!" ucap Kazusa sambil mengusap bulu Rhi-_chan_.

"_Hai, hai, hai!_ kau benar! Puas?" jawabku sambil memeluk Rhi-_chan_. Kazusa tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Sesaat ia tersenyum dengan bahagia. Aku merasa heran dengan senyum itu. Entah kenapa perasaan buruk tengah kurasa melihat senyum Kazusa.

"Berarti Kazu-_nii_ harus mentraktrik Jin, Michiru, da tentunya aku juga!" seru Kazusa Kazusa riang.

"Eh?" aku lupa janjiku. Aku memutar memori otakku yang jenius ini. Aku teringat dengan kejadian saat pesta dansa tentang janjiku pada Jin. Aku segera menatap Kazusa sejenak. Lalu aku menatap Rhi-_chan _ yang berada dalam dekapanku

"TIDAK UANGKU AKAN HABIS!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**_What do you think?_  
><strong>

**_Don't forget leave me your opinion in review ne?_  
><strong>


	4. 4 : The Bigest Problem

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Playboy**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, OOC, OC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo, De Es Be.**

* * *

><p><strong> 4 : The Bigest Problem<strong>

* * *

><p>Kini, sudah seminggu genap aku dan Karin berpacaran secara tulus dan serius. Aku menatap Rhi-<em>chan<em> yang sedang bergulung di karpet ruang tengah. Ia terlihat sangat senang. Aku tertawa kecil segera kuusap kepalanya. Ia terlihat senang dan menunjukannya dengan mengeong-ngeong.

**Futari no jikan ga tomaru~ Suki yo booifurendo!**—ponselku bergetar pelan. Aku meraih ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas meja. Aku melihat ada 1 pesan singkat yang masuk. Segera aku membacanya. Siapa tahu pesan itu dari Karin. Hei! Aku tak salahkan berharap mendapatkan pesan dari kekasihku sendiri?

_From : UNKNOW ( Private Number )_

* * *

><p><em>To : Kazune Kujyou <em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>( <em>+81 – 212 – 342– xxx )<em>________  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Jauhi Karin mulai sekarang! Atau kau akan berhadapan denganku!<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Reply This Message<span>_

* * *

><p>Aku menggeram pelan. <em>'Siapa ini? Kenapa dia mengancamku untuk menjauhi Karin. Siapa dia?' <em>pikirku penuh sejuta pertanyaan sambil menatap layar ponselku yang masih berisi pesan dari _Orang Misterius _itu. Aku menatap Rhi-_chan_ yang sedang bergulung di atas karpet. Aku mengelus kepalanya. Ia mengeong dan menggerakan telinganya lucu. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Hah~ Siapa dia? Kenapa dia menerorku ya?" tanyaku sambil menarik Rhi-_chan_ dan memeluknya. Rhi-_chan _mengeong dan mengesek-gesekkan kepalanya pada tanganku. Aku tertawa ringan.

"Meaow~ Meaow?" jawabnya sambil menggerakkan telinganya.

Aku tertawa ringan melihat tingkah Rhi-_chan _yang menggemaskan. Lalu segera memasukkan Rhi-chan ke kandang dan memberinya makan. Setelah itu, aku ke kamar dan _chatting via video _dengan Karin, karena hari ini aku dan Karin tak bisa kencan seperti minggu lalu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang tak enak. Aku bergegas menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki bersama Kazusa. Sesampainya di sekolah. Aku tak melihat Karin. _'Kemana dia?' _pikirku sambil celingak-celinguk mencari Karin. Aku berdecak sebal karena tak menemukannya.

"Kemana kau?" lirihku pelan.

Bel akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi. Aku melihat Karin datang tergesa. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Aku segera berjalan mendekatinya mendekatinya. Memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin terjadi hal buruk padanya.

"Kau sehat?" tanyaku cemas.

"Ya," jawabnya ringan sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Aku bernapas lega. Itu merupakan kabar bahagia untukku karena Karin tak apa-apa. Aku sangat khawatir karena tak melihatnya saat datang. Karna, biasanya, ia datang lebih dulu daripada aku dan Kazusa. Bel masuk berdering dengan keras. Aku segera kembali ke bangkuku sambil sedikit mencuri pandangan pada Karin. Karin yang mengetahuinya tertawa ringan. Aku tersenyum simpul. Dan duduk di bangkuku dengan tenang.

"Ciee!" teriak Jin ringan disampingku.

"Diamlah! Berisik!" aku segera menjitak kepala Jin. Jin yang segera mengelus kepalanya. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya padaku dan memberikanku tatapan yang menurutku menjijkan. Aku membalikan pandanganku dari Jin.

"Wajahmu menjijikan!" ucapku dengan nada ketus. Aku memang sering melakukan hal itu pada Jin. Memang itu tindakan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, itu mampu membuat Jin tak membalasnya. Aku tertawa penuh kemenangan karena dapat membuat Jin tak berkomentar lagi.

Tak lama Hayake-_sensei_ datang sambil membawa tumpukan buku sejarah yang tebal. Ia kerepotan membawa tumpukan buku yang terbal itu. Setelah sampai di mejanya, ia sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit salah. Ia menatap beberapa siswa. Dan tersenyum ringan.

"Buka halaman 127. Tapi, sebelum itu berdoa dulu," ucap Hayake-_sensei_ dengan ramah.

"Baik _sensei_," jawab semua siswa serentak.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bel istirahat berdentang nyaring terdengar di seluruh ruangan sekolah. Aku melihat Karin yang sudah pergi keluar kelas bersama Kazusa dan Himeka. Aku menarik napas pelan. Seketika, aku teringat dengan pesan yang mengusik pikiranku kemarin. Segera aku mencari Michi. Karena ia kenal dengan Karin sejak mereka kecil, jadi Michi sangat paham dengan Karin. Aku melihat Michi sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil membaca buku.

"Hei, Michi!" ucapku seraya melambaikan tangan padanya dari kejauhan.

Michi menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh kearahku. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ringan. Aku berlari kecil menuju ke arah Michi. Michi meletakkan bukunya dan ia sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya. Aku segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Nah, ada apa? Mau traktir lagi?" tanyanya dengan senyum ringan atau hanya cengiran tak jelas.

"TIDAK! Cukup sekali itu saja! Uangku kalian peras hingga habis!" jawabku dengan sebal. Karena saat acara traktir itu berubah menjadi acara pemerasan oleh Jin, Kazusa, dan Michi uangku banyak yang habis karena mereka makan banyak sekali dan membeli beberapa barang yang menurutku aneh. Michi terkekeh pelan. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan ketus. Tak lama ia berhenti tertekekeh.

"Lalu apa?" tanyanya mulai serius.

"Begini, aku mendapat pesan teror oleh seseorang. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjauhi Karin. Kau tau siapa dia?" terangku.

"Ah! Pasti dia!" ucap Michi dengan nada tak senang.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Zen Nakayouga. Siswa kelas III-2. Ia menyukai Karin sejak lama. Tapi, Karin selalu menolaknya. Sayangnya, Zen tak mau berhenti menembak Karin, hingga Karin mau menerimanya," jawab Michi.

"Oh dia rupanya!" jawabku enteng.

"Hati-hati Kazune. Kau tau? Ia pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa menghancurkan hubunganmu," saran Michi padaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku percaya ucapan Michi. Ia tak pernah berbohong padaku. Dan aku dapat mengetahui kejujurannya dari sorot matanya. Walau sejujurnya, Michi sering berbohong padaku kalau ia sedang dalam masa yang terdesak. Seperti berbohong pinjam uang untuk membayar buku yang ia gunakan untuk memberi pakan kelinci.

"Kazune, kau mau tida traktir aku lagi ya?"

"Arght! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Cukup traktir saat itu saja!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bel pulang sudah berdentang dengan keras. Aku segera membereskan buku yang berserakan di mejaku dan menghampiri Karin. Kazusa sudah heboh mengejekku bersama Jin. Tapi, kuacuhkan ia dengan pacarnya. Mereka adalah penganggu kau tahu? Mereka pasangan yang jahil.

"Ayo pulang!" ucapku pelan.

"Ya,"jawab Karin ringan sambil menggenggam tanganku. Perjalanan pulang dihiasi oleh ejekan aneh dari Jin dan Kazusa. Tapi, kami—aku dan Karin—mengacuhkannya. Aku mengamati Karin dengan sesama. Aku sedikit khawatir dengannya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada kami. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk.

"Karin, kau percaya padaku kan?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku percaya padamu Kazune," jawabnya dengan senyum manis. Aku tersenyum ringan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa ada masalah besar yang akan melanda kami. Di perempatan jalan, kami berpisah. Aku menatap Karin yang mulai menjauh dariku. Enath kenapa ada rasa was-was di hatiku. Kazusa menatapku heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Kazusa ragu.

"Tidak," jawabku datar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku berjalan sendiri menuju rumah. Kazusa tadi berlari duluan menuju rumah. Jarak ke tumah hanya tinggal 700 meter lagi. Aku berpikir beberapa hal aneh selama berjalan. Hingga tak sengaja, aku menabrak seorang gadis berambut _soft lavender_. Aku segera menolongnya dengan mengulurkan tanganku.

"_Go_—_Gomene_!" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku. Aku mengulurkan tangaku untuk menolongnya, segera gadis itu menerima uluran tangaku. Aku lalu berusaha menariknya dengan pelan. Tapi, saat ia berdiri ia hampir terpleset. Aku menariknya cukup kuat hingga aku dan dia jatuh. Dan posisinya aku berada di bawah dan dia di atas. Dan sialnya lagi. Aku tak segaja mencium bibirnya. _'Kami-sana apa yang aku lakukan kali ini?!' _batinku.

"Ah! _Go_—_Gomene_!" ucapnya seraya bangkit.

"Tak apa. Ini hanya kecelakaan," jawabku ringan. "_Gomene_!"lanjutku. Setelah aku mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi. Seusai itu gadis itu pergi meninggalkanku dan tak berbicara sepatah kata lagi. Ia terlihat pergi dengan tergesa. Perasaanku sekarang jadi was-was dan takut. Entah apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kazu-_nii_ cepat pulang!" seru Kazusa yang datang tiba-tiba berada di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke arah Kazusa dan mengangguk pelan dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ini foto yang bagus untuk menghancurkannya," ucap seseorang dengan senyum kemenangan atau seringai yang lebar dari kejauhan. Ia segera berjalan dari tempat persembunyiaanya yang berada di dekat tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu adegan ciuman tadi dengan senyum kemenangan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kazune!" teriak Karin padaku dari jauh saat aku memasuki kelas.

"Ada a-," belum selesai aku menjawab sebuah tamparan mengenai wajahku. **PLAK!**—Karin menampar wajahku dengan keras. Darah segar segera mengalir dari hidungku.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" protesku tak terima.

"Apa ini? Jelaskan padaku!" teriak Karin dengan tangis yang segera pecah sambil menunjukkan foto aku dan seorang gadis yang berciuman. Mataku membulat seketika. Itu foto saat kecelakaan kemarin dengan gadis berambut _soft lavender_. Tapi tunggu dulu! Siapa yang memotret kami?

"Itu kecelakaan," jelasku.

"Kau bohong! Itu bukan kecelakaan!" teriak Karin sambil menaparku lagi.

"Itu benar-benar kecelakaan!" terangku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan foto ini? Bagaimana? Kau penipu. Katamu kau tak akan menjadi playboy lagi. TAPI! KENAPA KAU MENCIUM GADIS INI! KENAPA?" bentak Karin sambil menangis kencang. Karin membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatapku sejenak dan menghapus air matanya kasar. "KITA PUTUS!" ucapnya sambil menangis dan menjauh dariku.

Perasaanku bergejolak tak karuan. Rasa nyeri langsung terasa di dada bagian kanan. _'A—apa? Putus? Tidak mungkin! A—aku kan mencintainya!' _pikirku kacau. Aku berlari mengejarnya. Tapi, segera aku ditahan oleh Michi dan Jin. Aku menatap mata mereka berdua taham. Mereka menggeleng pelan.

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu," saran Michi. Aku menarik nafas pelan. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku memang harus membiarkannya tenang dulu. Jangan gegabah kali ini. Aku mengerti ia sedang sakit hati. Dan aku harus mengembalikan segala hal dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana? Kalian putus? Kasihan sekali," ucap seseorang sambil bertepuk tangan kecil..

"Kau!" aku menatap orang itu tajam. Tatapan sinis menghiasi matanya yang berwarna _onix_. Dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam bergerak diiringi hembusan angin. Beberapa siswi yang melihatnya terpana. Aku segera mengepalkan tanganku, menahan emosiku yang hampir meluap.

"Zen!" teriak Michi dengan nada sebal.

"Oh! Hai Michiru," sapa Zen ringan dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan. Zen berjalan mendekatiku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menaruh tangannya di kepalaku. Dan mengacak rambut _blonde_ku sesuka hati. Dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada telingaku.

"Kubilang apa kemarin? Kau tak ikuti perintahku. Jadi, rasakan itu. Aku yang akan mendapatkan Karin," bisiknya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan padaku. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dariku. Aku menggeram sebal. _'Awas kau Zen!' _runtukku. Michi dan Jin berusaha menenangkanku.

"Aku yang akan mendapatkan Karin. Karena aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Tak sepertimu Zen!" lirihku.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Leave me your opinion in review!_**


	5. 5 : Is It Ending Of My Love?

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Playboy**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi buat pusing, OC, OOC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 : Is It End Of My Love?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah 2 hari ini, aku tak sering bertemu Karin. Sejak, insiden foto pembawa masalah dari Zen itu datang, Karin menghindar dariku. Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya setiap saat. Aku ingin bercanda dengannya. Aku ingin, kami dapat bersama seperti dulu. Namun, semua hancur karena Zen. Aku harus bisa mencari waktu yang pas. Aku mengacak rambut <em> blond<em>ku frustasi. Aku benar-benar tak dapat jauh dari Karin sekarang.

_'Aa~! Awas kau Zen!' _runtukku sambil mengutuk Zen dalam hati. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas buku matematika. Aku mencuri sedikit pandangan ke arah Karin. Ia nampak sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan sangat serius. Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya saat pelajaran, sedangkan saat-saat lain tidak. Ia langsung pergi jika bertemu denganku. Aku tau satu hal, ia marah. Marah sekali padaku. Oh! Tidak! Mungkin ia tak hanya marah padaku, tapi juga benci.

Aku menjambak rambutku ringan. Aku benar-benar sudah mencintai Karin sekarang. Aku mengembalikkan posisi wajahku untuk memperhatikan Miro-_sensei_ yang sedang mengajar sosiologi yang kini tengah berbicara tentang masalah penduduk.

"Apa kita bisa bersama lagi?" bisikku pelan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 1 jam yang lalu. Aku sekarang tengah berada di taman kota, tempat pertama aku dan Karin kencan. Aku duduk di bangku taman yang dulu aku duduki bersama Karin. Aku menggalau di tempat ini. Mengingat detik-detik saat bersama dengannya. Aku ingat saat aku menenangkannya karena ia sedih karena Shi-_chan_ sudah mati, saat membeli Rhi-_chan_ dan Kha-_chan_. Aku teringat dengan Kha-_chan _sejenak. Bagaimana nasibnya sekarang? Aku membelalak kaget dengan pikiran yang menyergap otakku sekarang.

"Ja—jangan-jangan, Karin membuang Kha-_chan_!" ucapku setengah berteriak.

Aku kembali mengacak rambutku. Selama aku putus dengan Karin, aku mudah frustasi dan selalu mengacak rambut _blonde_ku. Aku meremas rambutku. Aku tak tega kalau Kha-_chan_ di buang. Biar bagaimanapun, ia makhluk hidup dan bila dibuang kasihan bukan? Aku berteriak ringan. Berusaha melepaskan rasa _stress_ yang menyergap dan menumpuk di kepalaku. Galau sekali rasanya. Memori otakku berputar saat aku bersama dengan Karin. Aku menjambak rambutku dengan cukup kencang.

"Ka—Karin," ucapku pelan.

Aku meringkuk di bangku taman ini. Aku galau sekali. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku memukul keningku dengan tanganku secara perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan otakku yang mulai _error_ dengan parah. Aku kembali mengacak rambutku kesal.

"A—aku ingin Karin kembali padaku!" ucapku setengah berteriak.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Tadaima_," teriakku lemas saat membuka pintu rumah.

"_Okaeri_. Kazu-_nii_, kau kenapa?" tanya Kazusa yang cemas melihat keadaanku. Baju seragam yang berantakan dan rambutku yang acak-acakan. Aku terlihat seperti anak sekolah yang frustasi saat akan mengikuti Ujian Nasional. Kazusa memapahku hingga aku duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ka—kau kenapa Kazu-_nii_?" tanyanya lagi dengan kecemasan yang tersirat di wajahnya.

"A—aku," ucapku bingung untuk memulai cerita yang panjang ini. Aku hanya menatap Kazusa dengan tatapan kosong, karena bingung mau bicara apa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kazu-_nii _galau kan? Galau karena putus dengan Karin?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Ya, perasaanku sekarang tengah berada di _level_ kegalauan tinggi karena putus dengan Karin. Kazusa menarik napas panjang, sejenak ia tersenyum.

"Dan," Kazusa sedikit menggantung kalimatnya "Kau ingin kembali dengan Karin kan?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku sangat ingin. Tapi, bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Kazu-_nii_, katanya orang yang jenius! Kenapa Kazu-_nii _tak punya ide? Hah! Baiklah. Aku tau kalau Kazu-_nii _dijebak oleh Zen-_senpai_. Jadi, sebaiknya, kita cari saksi dulu," saran Kazusa sambil menyungginkan senyum ringan. Aku seperti mendapat sebuah pentunjuk dari Kazusa. Semangatku langsung berkobar seketika. Tapi, mendadak semangatku turun drastis. Wajahku yang cerah langsung menjadi masam. Aku menggacak rambutku kesal.

"Ta—Tapi jalanan saat itu jalanan sepi!" ucapku setengah berteriak.

Kazusa menghela nafas "Kalau begini sulit." Kami duduk terdiam sambil memikirkan beberapa rencana. Otakku bekerja dengan keras. Aku mengacak rambutku lagi. Aku benar-benar pusing sekarang. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku harus mencari cara agar aku bisa bersama dengan Karin lagi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sepertinya aku salah ya?" tanya seorang gadis pada kucingnya.

"Meaow?" kucing dengan mata _shappier_ itu bergerak mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu mengelus pelan kepala kucing itu. Kucing itu menggerakkan kepalanya, ia sangat senang di elus oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu tertawa ringan. Senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kurasa, aku salah. Aku terlalu marah. Aku harusnya tak mengucapkan itu. I—itu hanya kebohongan dari Zen-_senpai_ yang sangat menyebalkan. Harusnya aku percara padanya," ucap gadis dengan nada sedih.

"A—aku harus minta maaf!" ucapnya sambil menggendong kucingnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Begini saja, Kazu-_nii_!" teriak Kazusa tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menoleh padanya dengan sebelah alis yang naik karena pensaran. Senyum senang sukses mengembang di wajahnya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya, menggelengkan kepala. Aku sesekali heran dengan adikku ini.

"Kazu-_nii_, kau tahu apa saja yang Karin suka?" tanya Kazusa.

"Ya, dia suka bunga mawar, coklat, kucing, dan apa ya yang satu lagi, aku lupa. Oh iya! Novel! Ia sangat suka itu!" teriakku dengan senang pada saat Kazusa menanyakan benda yang Karin suka. Kazusa yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum senang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia pasti berpikir kalau aku sudah sangat hafal dengan Karin. Tentu saja, sebagai pacar yang baik harus hafal dengan kesukaan sang pacar bukan?

"Kau belikan hadiah itu padanya tapi secara rahasia selama 7 hari. Lalu, kau di hari terakhir, beri dia pesan untuk bertemu denganmu," ucap Kazusa ringan. Aku menatap Kazusa riang. Segera kupeluk adikku itu. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih beberapa kali. Ide Kazusa baru saja membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga. Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap pergi memberi bunga mawar yang banyak sekali untuk Karin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 06.30 JST, kelas akan di mulai jam 07.15 JST. Keadaan sekolah belum ramai, terutama di kelasku. Belum ada yang datang selain aku dan Kazusa. Aku segera berjalan ke loker milik Karin. Aku ambil bunga mawar yang semalam aku rangkai sendiri dengan sedikit bantuan Kazusa ke dan kumasukkan dalam loker Karin. Bunga mawar putih, merah, dan _pink_ yang ku rangkai menjadi bentuk hati dan ada pesan kecil yang bertulis _You're my girl. I Love U. _Aku tersenyum riang sesudah memasukkan rangkaian bunga itu ke loker Karin. Tak lama semakin banyak orang yang datang. Aku dan Kazusa bergegas keluar kelas. Mencari udara pagi yang segar. Atau lebih tepatnya aku mencari tau apa Karin yang sudah datang atau belum.

"Semoga rencana ini berhasil! Ya, pasti berhasil," ucapku pelan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari telah berganti hari. Sudah tepat seminggu aku memberi kado misterius untuk Karin. Dan bila aku amati, dia sangat suka dengan kado itu. Mulai dari novel, bunga mawar, dan coklat. Kurasa, Karin sudah tau pengirim kado itu. Tapi, ia tak berekspresi apa-apa jika bertemu denganku. Apa ia masih marah? Semoga saja tidak. Aku tak ingin masalah ini semakin berlarut-larut.

Aku sudah berada di taman tempat dimana aku—sebagai pengirim kado misterius itu ingin bertemu Karin. Taman yang sama dengan dulu, taman tempat pertama kali aku dan Karin kencan. Aku tersenyum ringan menunggu Karin. Hari ini Senin, tapi libur karena para guru mengadakan rapat. Aku menggunakan _ham_ berwarna _soft blue sky_ dengan setelan celana _jeans_ hitam. Aku membawa sesuatu yang kusembunyikan di belakang tubuhkku. Sebuah kado berwarna berbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah muda dengan pita berwarna merah marun.

Aku menenggok kesana-sini untuk mencari Karin. Aku belum melihat tanda-tandanya. Aku sedikit melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Sudah jam 9 pagi. Padahal, kami membuat janji bertemu jam 08.30 JST. Apa ia tak mau datang? Apa ia masih marah padaku? Apa ia tambah membenciku dengan kado yang kuberikan? Aku tak mengerti. Ini masih sebuah pertanyaan besar untukku. Aku tersenyum ringan, mencoba menyabarkan diriku. Aku duduk di bangku taman untuk menunggu Karin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hah," aku menghela napas jenuh. Sudah berapa lama aku di taman ini? Aku melirik jam tangaku yang menunjukkan pukul 11.00 JST. Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku mendongak, menatap langit biru yang berubah. Awan _startus_ sudah menutupi langit. Aku tersenyum masam. Aku bangkit, dan berjalan meninggalkan taman. Segera kumasukkan kado itu ke dalam saku celanaku. Aku yakin Karin tak akan datang. Karena ia marah padaku. Tidak, ia tak hanya marah padaku, ia benci padaku. Aku tersenyum masam selama berjalan. Aku tau, usahaku sia-sia. Aku sudah berharap sesuatu yang tak mungkin berjalan lagi. Itu mustahil! Sangat mustahil.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai melewati jalanan. Aku sama sekali tak berpikir tentang apa pun selain Karin. Hujan kini mulai membasahi bumi. Tetesan air yang berukuran beberapa mili itu mengenai tubuhku. Semakin lama hujan semakin deras. Aku berjalan di bawah hujan deras. Aku menyebrang jalan malas. Aku tak menoleh ke kanan atau ke kiri. Aku tak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi. Aku merasa perasaanku bercampur aduk. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Karin! Tapi, itu tak mungkin. Karena, ia membenciku sekarang.

**TIIN! TIIN! TIIN!**—klakson truk bergema jelas di telingaku. Aku menoleh. Menatap sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearahku. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Tubuhku seketika kaku tak bisa bergerak lagi. Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Seketika, tubuhku ini di tabrak truk itu. Aku terlempar hingga di trotoar pinggir jalan. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kental mengalir di atas kepalaku. Aku berusaha menyentuhnya. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Tubuhku lemas. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk bertahan.

Aku melihat sosok yang mendekati sambil membawa payung berwarna biru muda. Langkahnya terus mendekatiku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Gadis dengan rambut coklat yang diikat jadi satu. Iris _emerald_nya memancarkan pandangan khawatir. Ada air mata yang akan tertetes di ujung matanya. Ia mendekapku setibanya di sampingku. Aku tak dapat memeluknya balik. Tubuhku sangat lemah.

"Ka—Kazune," ucapnya pelan sambil menangis.

"Ka—Ka—Karin. _Go—__Gomene_. A—aku minta ma—maaf," ucapku pelan sambil mengeluarkan kado dari dalam saku celanaku dengan sulit. Mengingat keadaanku seperti ini. Akhirnya, aku berhasil memberikankado itu pada Karin. Pandanganku segera menggelap. Kepalaku merasa pusing yang semakin menjadi. Seketika, mataku terpejam. Tak ada lagi yang aku ketahui. Aku hanya mendengar Karin berteriak memanggil namaku dan sirine ambulan yang mendekat. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Aku pasrah. Mungkin saja ini akhir hidupku dan akhir dari cintaku.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**_What do you think?_  
><strong>

**_Review ne?_  
><strong>


	6. 6 : Let's Start It Again!

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Playboy**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Deskripsi buat pusing, OC, OOC, AU, Typo & Miss Typo berterbaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

><p><strong>6 : Let's Start It Again!<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku merasa benda halus menyentuh pipiku dengan perlahan. Aku mencoba membuka mata. Namun, itu sulit. Mataku seperti sudah di lem dengan lem super sehingga membuatku sulit membuka mata. Aku mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan berusaha membuka mataku. Akhirnya, aku bisa membuka mataku. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Aku hanya melihat lingkungan yang kosong dengan warna putih bersih. Aku terlonjak kaget ketika melihat sosok yang sudah lama tak kutemui berada di sampingku. Tangannya menyentuh pipiku dan membelai rambutku.<p>

"_O—Okaa-san_!" ucapku kaget. _Okaa-san_ tersenyum ramah. Ia menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut dan membelainya. Matanya yang berwarna _zambrut _itu menatap iris mataku. Aku tersernyum padanya. Memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya. Aku rindu belaian ini.

"Aku dimana_ Okaa-san_?" tanyaku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu Kazune. Ini rahasia," ucap _Okaa-san_ sambil mencubit hidungku pelan. Aku tersenyum senang. Aku merindukkan sosok O_kaa-san_. Sosok yang lama tak aku temui. _Okaa-san_ sudah tiada. Jadi, mungkinkah aku berada di surga? Entah aku tak tahu. Tapi, aku tak ingin pergi secepat ini. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Aku menangkap sebuah banyangan seseorang mendekat kemari, ke arahku dan _Okaa-san_.

"Kazune," suara yang tak asing terdengar di telingaku. Aku menatap sosok itu. Itu O_tou-san_! Ya, _Otou-san_! Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya! Ia juga telah tiada. _Otou-san_ mendekatiku. Ia mengusap rambutku lembut. Aku tersenyum senang menerima perlakukan_ Otou-san_ dan O_kaa-san_ padaku. Kasih sayang yang lama tak kurasa. Aku terasa di manja seperti saat aku kecil.

"Aku kenapa bisa berada disini?" tanyaku.

"_Okaa-san_ dan O_tou-san_ tak bisa menjawab. Ini rahasia," jawab _Okaa-san_ sambil mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Apa _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ akan pulang?" tanyaku lagi dengan jawaban yang telah terbukti. Yaitu TIDAK! Tidak mungkin _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ pulang. Sudah ada perbedaan yang menghalangi dan membentenghi untuk _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ pulang. _Okaa-san_ menggeleng pelan. _Otou-san_ mengelus rambutku pelan. Ia tersenyum, tapi senyum itu tak dapat di mengerti .

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seorang gadis menatap sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Di tangan kanannya bertengger selang infus. Alat pembantu pernapasan terpasang untuk membantunya bernapas. Beberapa alat-alat yang etah bernama apa juga berada di sampingnya. Alat-alat itu melekat di tubuh orang itu. Alat yang membantunya bertahan hidup. Gadis itu menatap sosok dengan kepala yang di perban. Matanya sosok itu terpejam.

Sudah lama, sosok itu memejamkan matanya—seminggu sudah ia hanya terbaring lemah. Tangan gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya menyetuh kaca tebal yang membatasinya dengan sosok itu. Ia menanggis. Tangan kanannya mengepal menunjukan emosi yang sudah tinggi. Rindu. Rindu sudah membuai hatinya.

"Kazune," ucapnya sambil menahan tangis.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kazune, apa kau ingin bersama _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ terus?" tanya _Okaa-san _sambil mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Aku ingin bersana _Okaa-san_," jawabku sambil menatap mata _Okaa-san_ dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa kau yakin tak akan menyesal, Kazune?" tanya _Otou-san _tegas.

"Ma—maksudnya?" aku heran. Menyesal? Menyesal untuk apa? Kenapa aku harus menyesal? Aku jadi heran dengan maksud _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_. Aku merasa diputari oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak ingin kujawab!

"Apa kau ingin meninggalkan orang yang kau sayangi dan kau bersama kami, Kazune?" _Okaa-san_ mengelus rambut _blonde_ku dengan lembut. Orang yang kusayangi? Aku langsung teringat dengan Kazusa dan Karin. Aku tersentak. Iris mataku segera menatap iris mata _Okaa-san_. Aku tak percaya. Aku melupakan Kazusa dan Karin. Bagaimana bisa? Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua sekarang? Apa mereka sedang menangis mengkhawatirkanku?

Kalau Kazusa sih aku percaya ia menanggis dengan keadaanku. Ah! Tapi jika Karin? Kurasa Karin masih benci padaku? Ia tak suka padaku. Ini semua karena Zen! Argh! Aku bingung sekarang! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku mengacak rambutku pelan. Sedikit frustasi dengan hal yang aku alami sekarang. _Okaa-san_ mendekapku, dekapan hangat yang lama sekali tak kurasa. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati pelukkan hangat _Okaa-san_. _Okaa-san_ melepaskan pelukannya, diusapnya rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau harus memilih yang terbaik Kazune," bisik _Okaa-san_ padaku. Aku mendongak, iris mataku menatap iris _zambrut Okaa-san_. Ah, mata itu mengingatkanku pada Karin. _Okaa-san_ mengelus rambut _blonde_ku berulang kali. Aku merasa nyaman bila ada di dekat okaa-san. Aku juga merasa nyaman bila berada di samping Karin. "_Okaa-san _tahu, kau sudah dewasa," ucapnya.

"Pilihlah yang terbaik Kazune. Kami tak apa-apa disini," tutur _Otou-san_ dengan bijak. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari _Okaa-san_. Kini aku tengah menatap _Otou-san_. Aku tersenyum mendengar nasehat dari _Otou-san_. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku memilih ..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Dokter! Kondisi pasien Kazune Kujyou menurun!" seru seorang suster. Dokter yang sedang menjelaskan keadaan Kazune pada Kazuse dan Karin segera berlari masuk ke ruangan Kazune berada. Karin yang berada di samping Kazusa melemas. Kakinya sudah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kazusa sedang menahan tangisnya.

"_Kami-sama_, tolonglah Kazune," lirih Karin sambil mulai terisak.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini Kazune?" tanya _Okaa-san _berusaha menyakinkan Kazune.

Aku mengangguk dengan yakin "Aku yakin."

_Otou-san_ mengacak rambut _blonde_ku pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. _Okaa-san_ segera memelukku. Rambutku diusapnya berulang kali. _Otou-san_ menepuk bahuku untuk meyakinkan keputusanku ini. Aku sudah bertekad bulat dengan keputusanku ini. Aku percaya ini keputusan yang terbaik.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kazune. Jaga juga yang lain," ucap _Okaa-san_.

"Aku mengerti _Okaa-san_," jawabku sambil memeluk _Okaa-san_.

"Nah, baiklah. Ini perpisahan. Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini. Tapi, itu entah kapan. Hati-hati Kazune," seru _Otou-san_. Aku merasakan tanah yang kupijak mulai bergerak menjauhi tempat _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_. Aku melihat mereka tengah melambaikan tangan padaku. Segera aku angkat tanganku dan kulambaikan tanganku. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti!" seru _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ bersamaan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PIP!**—suara mesin detak jantung Kazune berbunyi. Karin yang mendengar alat itu langsung jatuh lemas. _'I—ini tak mungkin!' _jerit Karin dalam hati. Ia menarik rambut _brunette_nya pelan. _'Kazune tak mungkin pergi secepat ini!' _pikir Karin.

"Sabarkan dirimu kalian," Jin berusaha menenangkan Karin dan juga Kazusa yang menangis. Jin mendekap tubuh Kazusa yang gemetar karena menangis. Karin hanya menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan _shock_. Ia belum percaya.

"Hanazono, tabahkan dirimu," Michi menepuk pundak Karin beberapa kali. Ia seperti berusaha memberikan Karin semangat untuk hidup. Para suster pun mulai melepaskan beberapa alat yang membantu hidup Kazune untuk seminggu ini. Saat suster hendak melepas mesin detak jantung Kazune, ia terperanjat kaget. **DUG, DUG, DUG!**—suara itu berbunyi dengan irama yang teratur. Grafik berbentuk garis naik turun mulai berjalan.

"Pasang lagi semuanya!" seru sang dokter.

Karin dan Kazusa yang mendengar seruan sang dokter menghentikan tangis mereka. Senyum ringan segera mengembang di wajah Kazusa. Karin segera menghapus air matanya. Ia segera mendekati dinding kaca yang membatasi dirinya dan Kazune.

"Kazune," bisiknya pelan dengan senyum kecil.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ngghh," aku melengguh pelan. Kelopak mataku terasa sedikit berat. Aku berusaha untuk membukanya. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah langit-langit putih. Aku berusaha untuk melihat sekitarnya. Aku melihat seorang dokter dan beberapa suster di sampingku.

Dokterpun segera melakukan _check _keadaanku sekarang. Aku merasa ada perban yang melilit kepalaku. Kakiku juga di _gips_. Aku yakin kakiku patah karena kecelakaan yang aku alami. Dokter memberi perintah ke suster untuk mengambil selang oksigenku.

"Kau merasa baik Kazune?" tanya dokter.

"Ya, se—sedikit," jawabku dengan suara serak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau beristirahatlah," ucap sang dokter sambil keluar dari ruanganku diiringi dengan beberapa suster. Aku menatap sekitarku. Aku dapat melihat ada sebuah buket bunga mawar putih. Ada kertas kecil yang terselip di antaranya. Aku dapat membacanya, meskipun aku tak dapat meraihnya. Segera aku membacanya.

_Dari Hanazono Karin_.

* * *

><p><em>Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini Kazune. Aku sangat menyesal. Andaiakan saat itu aku datang<em> _lebih cepat._ _Kau takkan seperti ini._

* * *

><p><em>Kazune, cepat sembuh ya! Kau tahu? Kha-chan sangat rindu dengan Rhi-chan dan kau.<em>

* * *

><p>Aku tersenyum senang melihat pengirim buket itu. '<em>Karin, kau tak marah ya? Syukurlah,' <em>batinku sambil tersenyum dengan ringan. Aku kembali menatap langit-langit ruangan kamarku. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kazune," aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagiku. Segera kubuka mataku dan melihat sosok di sampingku—Karin. Aku tersenyum ringan sembari menatapnya. Karin tersenyum lembut padaku. Diusapnya tangan kananku yang di infus.

"A—aku min-," belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya aku segera memotongnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Yang salah aku," potongku.

"_Iie_! Ini salahku, salahku karena aku tidak mempercayaimu," ucapnya sambil menahan tangis.

"_Iie_! Ini salah kita bersama, kau tidak mau mempercayaiku dan aku tak dapat menjelaskan sesungguhnya yang terjadi. Dan ini juga salah Zen," tuturku. Karin tersenyum ringan. Ia menoleh padaku, menatapku dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dari tangannya. Aku tersenyu ringan padanya.

"Ayo kita ulang semua ini dari awal," seruku.

"Iya, ayo kita ulang semua ini dari awal," jawab Karin dengan senyum ringan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kini, sudah 1 bulan aku tak dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Aku hanya harus sering_ check up_ tiap seminggu sekali. Ya, membosankan juga berada di Rumah Sakit selama 2 bulan. Aku menjalani hidupku dengan normal kembali. Aku bersekolah, bercanda dengan Jin dan Michi, berdebat dengan Kazusa. Dan jangan lupakan kencan dengan Karin!

Aku tersenyum senang deengan kehidupanku kini. Aku memang telah mengambil keputusan yang benar. Kembali lagi pada kehidupanku yang dulu. Tapi, kini aku berbenah diri. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulangi sifat _playboy_ku lagi. _Now, I have found my love—Hanazono Karin!_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"YAA! Kha-_chan _jangan lari-lari! Kau nanti kotor lagi! Bulumu belum kering!" Karin mengejar Kha-_chan _yang berlari di belakang rumahku. Aku tertawa ringan. Segera aku mengeringkan tubuh Rhi-_chan _dengan handuk. Aku tersenyum pelan. Aku segera memasukan Rhi-_chan _ke dalam kandang dan menjemurnya.

"Karin, aku bantu kau menangkap Kha-_chan_, ia sangat nakal!" aku berlari mengikuti Karin dan Kha-_chan_.

"Ya! Ayo bantu aku Kazune!" seru Karin. Kami berlari berputar sambil saling berancang menangkap. **HUP!—**Kha-_chan _melompat masuk ke dalam kandang. Aku segera berusaha menangkapnya dan Karin melompat memangkapnya dari arah yang berlawanan dariku. _And now! _**CHU!—**aku dan Karin berciuman tanpa sengaja karena ulah Kha-_chan_.

"Uh!" Karin menatap Kha-_chan _sebal. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Kha-_chan_, segera ia mengunci kandang Kha-_chan _dan menjemurnya. Aku tertawa ringan melihat tingkahnya. Ya inilah aktifitas kencan kami—aku dan Karin—memandikan kedua kucing kami yang menggemaskan walau terkadang mereka menyebalkan.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Mind to Review?_**


End file.
